


Little Machines

by Baellona



Series: Lights [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Music, Musical References, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part 2, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resolved Sexual Tension, Series, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Titans, eventual NSFW, midnight machines, second part, will probably add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baellona/pseuds/Baellona
Summary: Your relationship with Levi has bloomed into something neither one of you would give up for anything. In a world of death, sorrow and uncertainty, will you prove yourselves as the Lucky Ones? Or will your heart break harder than ever before?





	Little Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I’m back!! It’s been a busy year. I wanted to revisit this fic and write a part 2 so I could keep my creativity up over the summer. 
> 
> Midnight Machines was a modest success. I’m proud of it! As you all probably know, the chapter names and the title was taken from the EP by Lights. Midnight Machines was an acoustic EP of her studio album, Little Machines, which includes 8 songs not featured on Midnight Machines. Hence the title for this fic. I’m excited to write them and see where this story goes! I have a very rough outline in my head but I might change it along the way, who knows? (Doesn’t matter anyway). 
> 
> As with before, imma be linking the songs in the end notes so you can have a listen to the music that inspired this story! Lights is my favourite artist ever, she’s amazing and deserves way more fans. I met her last week and everything. She said I was cool (and she liked my Hanji cosplay!!) I put pictures and stuff on my blog: hen-blog.com
> 
> Anyway that’s enough rambling from me. Short chapter to start with so I can get myself back into the habit and the mood. Hope you enjoy!

Happiness isn’t an easy thing to find. There are endless bumps and potholes along the way, and that’s before you’ve even reached the 200-mile-long crap-filled highway. With every happy second of your existence that goes by, you have to pay for it in mountains of sorrow; that’s just life, and you’d known that since you were little enough understand anything in your tiny, undeveloped mind. 

...

The woman’s hair was long and shiny, tied up in a loose braid over her shoulder; glinting in the warm sunlight. The dust particles that hung in the air seemed almost sentient as her powerful arms scrubbed at the thing in her hands. What was she doing? She was so blurry… You could smell the heat in the air, tickling your tastebuds and the back of your throat. You got distracted so easily… She suddenly appeared in front of you, brightest of smiles painted on her beautiful face. She was so much clearer now! But who was she? Would you ever find a word for her? You knew nothing… But whenever you cried out in pain, or discomfort, or anything, she was there. She held your fragile body when your screams erupted from your lungs and pierced the room. Whoever this woman was, she was the most important being in all of creation. 

“[F/N].”

Hmm… Not just yet. Just a few more minutes.

“[F/N].”

Go… Away… Please...

“[F/N]!”

The voice was too loud to ignore. If it had been anyone else…

“For fuck’s sake, [F/N]. You’ve been out long enough.” The words were harsh, but the voice that delivered them was as bored and expressionless as it always was. Did this man have any emotions?? You knew that he did, obviously; but his monotonous hum never changed, regardless of the situation. 

Your consciousness was returning slowly. Too slowly.

“[F/N], I’m not gonna wait forever for you to get the fuck up. You’ve been asleep for almost two hours now. We had to dump you on the back of the supply cart just so you wouldn’t get your ass eaten.”

“Ugh, Levi. You need to leave me alone right now, alright? My head hurts,” you said groggily.

“I don’t care. We’re almost back behind the walls. Do you know how worried I was? If anything had happened...” 

Levi had been frantic the whole time you were unconscious, sitting on the back of the wagon with you so you wouldn’t be alone when you woke up. It was his fault you were in this mess in the first place. It was just a simple supply run, just something to get you used to the world beyond the wall. He didn’t anticipate the horde of titans to the left of his squad; he’d make sure the scouting unit had it later. If he’d just left you to finish your training at the cadet camp instead of moving you to the Survey Corps early, none of this would have happened and you would have been safe the whole time. Your soft voice piped up while he was in the middle of berating himself, soothing his heart somewhat. 

“Levi, you’re wearing your guilty brows again. Come and sit next to me.”

The Captain huffed in annoyance. How did he know you were going to be able to see right through his facade? Right. Because he could see through yours as well. You were birds of a feather; two souls perfectly moulded from the same clay. Puzzle pieces that fit together like a lock and key. As many analogies and romantic metaphors as you could think of, you were it. Soulmates. He crouched down next to you, his forest green cloak flapping in the rush of wind from the moving cart.

“So what were you dreaming about?” Levi wanted to know. 

“Who knows? Doesn’t matter anyway,” you lied.

You were still a little peeved that you’d been awoken from your “rest”; albeit an involuntary and comatose one. It was so difficult to get a good night’s sleep when you had to be constantly alert. Levi was used to it by now, but the constant exhaustion was something you continued to struggle with a little, and you were really feeling it now; not that the Captain needed to know that of course. It’s not like it affected you on the battlefield; or so you thought. You were the perfect soldier: disciplined, ambitious, and too damn grief-stricken to care enough about anything other than slaughtering the very thing that put you here in the first place. 

Of course, life wasn’t quite as dark as it had once been. It started with a small interaction, but it grew inside your heart until it bloomed in pure radiance. The light of Levi’s love in your life had made it worth fighting for again. If you were going down? You’d be going down fighting. Tooth and nail, to the last grim breath; and if there was one person on this earth that shared your sentiment, one kindred spirit amongst an ocean of social piranhas and well-wishers… It was Levi. 

The months following the last Survey Corps mission, in which your beloved captain had been seriously injured, were almost boring. Time had been spent recovering from the battle, counting the dead and organising the next list of jobs for the difference regiments to handle. Shortly after Levi’s somewhat safe return, you had been inducted fully into the Survey Corps, a year ahead of schedule. Your skill set surpassed all of your superiors anyway, and you were glad to be out of that place. There was nothing left for you behind the walls. You hoped Levi would understand your claustrophobia; how cloying it was to be trapped like mice in a cage. Unfortunately though, he seemed reluctant to push you into situations where your abilities would be put to the test. If you didn’t know better, you’d say he was being overprotective. 

You understood his qualms. It was hard to lack empathy for the poor man; how many times had he accidentally woken you up at night, shaking in fear, dripping head to toe in a cold sweat? It wasn’t his fault you were a light sleeper. His nightmares had let up some since you’d started sleeping with him in his bed, but nothing is ever truly lost. In some form or another, all of it remains. You held onto as much of the happiness that appeared before you as you could, knowing that it would be short lived and would not come back for a while. 

But you were alive. You were together. You held one another in the smallest hours; bare skin upon bare skin under the peaceful light of the moon. You were lost, but you were lost together. You were the Lucky Ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Here’s a link: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/FRutYesb-74
> 
> Lucky Ones is my favourite song by Lights, behind Same Sea (MM version). The music on LM is electropop as opposed to acoustic, so get ready for a more dramatic and less relaxing story! Motivate me to write this please ahahaha


End file.
